


[Podfic] Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Workplace Hazards [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, But not as bad as Tony's, Dick Pics, Don't worry Peter doesn't take any dick pics, M/M, Peter makes terrible life choices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press Conferences, Steve Rogers is disappointed at your behavior, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AggressiveWhenStartled's "Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards"</p><p>Today, Peter was honest-to-god going to see Captain America himself up close, in person, and not from a rooftop or tiny crevice like a creepy stalker fanboy.</p><p>Even better, he was going to watch Steve Rogers make history by soldiering his beleaguered way through the most intensely awkward and honestly ridiculous press conference in the history of ever-- jaw thrust out and spine ramrod straight. Trying hard to be polite and respectful in the face of adversity.</p><p>While a bunch of assholes with cameras and microphones shouted at him about Iron Man’s adolescent dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723433) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> So apparently my coping mechanism for Civil War is to enshroud myself in a happy haze of nostalgia and happy team snark and bonding. Anybody with me? Whatever, here we go...
> 
> Thanks to AggressiveWhenStartled for permission to record, and for packing more pure fun into 4k words than should be humanly possible.
> 
> Podfic of entire series now available!

  


Updated better quality sound files uploaded as of 8/8/17! 

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeGo2Y2lSVmxPaW8/view?usp=sharing) (23.1MB)

Length: 25.19

If you like, consider reblogging on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/145732174164/podfic-steve-rogers-dad-face-and-other-common?is_related_post=1)! 

Download entire series as [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWGFxVVRlMmFTV2s/view?usp=sharing) (93.6 MB)

Length: 3:24:51


End file.
